


Waluigi's Chocolate Jewels

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chocolate, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi finds some jewels in the Choco Mountain. He thinks they're precious... but let's be real, they aren't.





	Waluigi's Chocolate Jewels

For most people, this would be an exhilarating trip. For Waluigi however, it was just another day as he was running away from several chocolate boulders along with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha at the Choco Mountain, with the tall lanky purple man having some shining jewels in his overall pockets as he was trying to hold them back.

"Did you really have to go and collect all the jewels?" Dry Bowser barked as they were jumping over several rocky bumps in the road, heading through the giant tunnel of the Choco Mountain.

"Well of course, bonehead! You know how much I love shiny objects!" Waluigi spewed as he dropped a big shiny emerald, gawking as he watched the boulders roll right over it, gritting his teeth.

Petey mumbled as he took to the sky and turned around, flapping with his leaves as he barfed some brown goop at the ground in an attempt to slow down the boulders, flying right behind Waluigi and Dry Bowser.

"I never pegged you as someone who cared so much about them..." Dry Bowser said in a low pitch as he squinted at Waluigi, with both of them approaching what would be the starting line as it was covered up in chocolate.

"Even a loser like me can have different interests!" Waluigi yelled as he then tripped over his own leg, landing flat on his face as he got flattened by the incoming boulders, which proceeded to roll after Dry Bowser.


End file.
